1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel driving circuit, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal panel driving circuit for display stabilization capable of removing a display abnormal phenomenon by preventing static current from flowing in source drivers during a garbage processing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently a flat panel display as an image display device used for a monitor of mobile terminals and various information devices, and the like, has been prevalently used. An example of the flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display, a light emitting display, a plasma display panel, and the like.
Among others, the liquid crystal display displays an image by controlling light transmittance of a liquid crystal using electric field. To this end, the liquid crystal display includes a plurality of pixel cells, a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
In the liquid crystal panel, a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data line are arranged so as to intersect each other and the pixel cells are disposed in a region in which the gate lines and the data line are defined so as to vertically intersect each other. Further, pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed so as to apply electric field to each pixel cell. Each pixel electrode is connected to a thin film transistor (TFT) that is a switching element. The TFT is turned-on by scan pulses of the gate lines to charge data signals from the data lines in the pixel electrodes.
The driving circuit includes gate drivers for driving the gate lines, source drivers for driving the data lines, and a timing controller supplying control signals for controlling the gate drivers and the source drivers.
In this configuration, the source drivers convert image data from the timing controller into analog image signals and then, select data voltage having a predetermined level according to gray scales of the analog image signals. Further, the selected data voltage is supplied to each of the data lines.
However, the existing liquid crystal display outputs unexpected signals from the source drivers at the time of initial power on/off, which results in displaying unintended image data on the liquid crystal panel.